blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Island of Lost Treasure/Gallery/2
Giggling Guards S5E1 Blaze and Darington in the forest.png S5E1 Darington "Lost treasure, here we come!".png|"Lost treasure, here we come!" S5E1 Blaze and Darington hear giggling.png|Hoo-hoo ha-ha hee-hee... S5E1 Darington "How come you're giggling?".png|"Hey, what's so funny? How come you're giggling?" S5E1 Blaze "I'm not giggling".png|"I'm not giggling." S5E1 AJ "Me neither".png|"Me neither." S5E1 Blaze and Darington hear more giggling.png S5E1 Darington "it must be that guy".png|"Then it must be that guy." S5E1 Blaze and Darington see a Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Blue Giggling Guard revealed.png|A Giggling Guard!! S5E1 Blaze and Darington come to a surprised halt.png S5E1 AJ having a sudden thought.png|Wait...a Giggling Guard? S5E1 That's on our map.png|That's on our map! S5E1 Giggling Guards are first.png|See? Giggling Guards are the first things we pass on our way to the lost treasure. S5E1 Darington talking to the Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Giggling Guard blocks Darington.png S5E1 Darington "I'll go the other way".png S5E1 Darington blocked again.png S5E1 Darington "you've left me no choice".png S5E1 Darington tries to move the Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Darington knocked back.png S5E1 Darington dizzy.png S5E1 We need a lot of strength.png S5E1 AJ says they need more momentum.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze on the control panel.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze glowing.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze bumped by the Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze moving again.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze getting heavier.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze knocking the Giggling Guard away.png S5E1 Blaze finds a barrel.png S5E1 Blaze taking the barrel with him.png S5E1 Darington "Great idea, Blaze!".png S5E1 2 is not enough.png S5E1 Blaze approaching the Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Blue Giggling Guard laughing continuously.png S5E1 We need to make Blaze heavier.png S5E1 Darington sees a big shoe.png S5E1 Darington gets the shoe.png S5E1 Darington takes the shoe to Blaze.png S5E1 Shoe added to Blaze.png S5E1 Momentum is now 4.png S5E1 Blaze "Now I've got just enough...".png S5E1 Blaze charges at the Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Blue Giggling Guard knocked by Blaze.png S5E1 Blue Giggling Guard flying far away.png S5E1 Good going.png S5E1 We're not done yet.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington see another Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Orange Giggling Guard revealed.png S5E1 Blaze's momentum needs to be 7.png S5E1 Darington notices something else.png S5E1 Darington sees a chair.png S5E1 Darington gets the chair.png S5E1 Darington takes the chair to Blaze.png S5E1 Chair added to Blaze.png S5E1 Momentum now 7.png S5E1 Blaze "Nothing can stop me and my...".png S5E1 Blaze charges at the orange Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Orange Giggling Guard knocked away.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington prevail again.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington see one last Giggling Guard.png S5E1 Yellow Giggling Guard revealed.png S5E1 Zoom in on yellow Giggling Guard.png S5E1 I need a momentum of 10.png S5E1 Darington sees more things.png S5E1 Darington gets a wheelbarrow, watermelon and vacuum.png S5E1 Darington takes the wheelbarrow, watermelon and vacuum to Blaze.png S5E1 Wheelbarrow, watermelon and vacuum added to Blaze.png S5E1 Momentum is 8.png S5E1 Yellow Giggling Guard still blocking the way.png S5E1 Darington brings a piano to Blaze.png S5E1 Piano added to Blaze.png S5E1 Momentum is now 10.png S5E1 Blaze "Here I come with...".png S5E1 Yellow Giggling Guard knocked away.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington passed all the Giggling Guards.png Momentum! S5E1 Blaze and Darington on a rocky mountain.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington glowing.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jump down the mountain.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington drive downhill.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington reach the bottom of the hill.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington approaching ramps in the ground.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jump high.png S5E1 Frog on a skateboard.png S5E1 Frog trying to move the skateboard.png S5E1 Rabbit and squirrel behind a rock.png S5E1 Rabbit and squirrel jump on the skateboard.png S5E1 Frog, rabbit and squirrel ride on the skateboard.png S5E1 Frog, rabbit and squirrel ride down a dirt path.png S5E1 Frog, rabbit and squirrel jump high.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington on the mountain again.png S5E1 Falling rocks.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington high tire.png S5E1 Blaze stands atop Darington.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington approach the rock pile.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington bash through the rocks.png S5E1 AJ cheers from the driver's seat.png S5E1 Blaze smiles at AJ.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington smile at each other.png S5E1 Blaze gets off Darington.png S5E1 Rock drops near Blaze and Darington.png S5E1 Rock sliding downhill.png S5E1 Rock crashes into a pile of logs.png S5E1 One log flies in the air.png S5E1 Log bumps into a rock.png S5E1 Rock flies through the air.png S5E1 Monkey sitting on a log.png S5E1 Log sends monkey flying.png S5E1 Monkey flying toward Blaze and Stripes.png S5E1 Monkey lands next to AJ.png S5E1 AJ and Monkey high tire.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington "We've got momentum".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington drive away.png Crusher's "treasure" hunt, part 2 S5E1 Pickle reading another map.png S5E1 Pickle follows the map's directions.png S5E1 Pickle bumps into Crusher.png S5E1 Pickle greets Crusher again.png S5E1 Pickle "You wanna help me follow this map?".png S5E1 Crusher refuses.png S5E1 Pickle "This is a new map".png S5E1 Crusher having a thought.png S5E1 Crusher "I do like things that are really great".png S5E1 Crusher happily agrees.png S5E1 Pickle "We have to go this way".png S5E1 Pickle "Hopping on one tire".png S5E1 Crusher and Pickle hopping on one tire.png S5E1 Pickle "Sing a lullaby".png S5E1 Crusher singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.png S5E1 Pickle "Pretend to be a chicken".png S5E1 Crusher acting like a chicken.png S5E1 Pickle "We're there!".png S5E1 Crusher jumps for joy.png S5E1 Crusher "Now, where's my treasure?".png S5E1 Pickle "this isn't a treasure map" 2.png S5E1 Pickle presents a hopping hamburger map.png S5E1 Crusher "A hopping hamburger map?!".png S5E1 Hamburgers hopping on Crusher.png S5E1 Crusher flees again.png The Super Slippery Cave S5E1 Blaze and Darington approach a cave.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington enter the cave.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington starting to slip.png S5E1 Blaze sliding in the cave.png S5E1 Darington sliding in the cave.png S5E1 Blaze halts on a rock.png S5E1 This is the next place on the map.png S5E1 It's the Super Slippery Cave.png S5E1 Darington having fun while sliding.png S5E1 Darington "I'm sliding across the floor".png S5E1 Darington "bouncing off the walls".png S5E1 Darington "and heading right for those plants".png S5E1 Plants with big, snapping snappers.png S5E1 Blaze launching his hook.png S5E1 Blaze's hook flying toward Darington.png S5E1 Darington almost at the snapping plants.png S5E1 Darington hooked just in time.png S5E1 Darington yanked back.png S5E1 Blaze pulling Darington back.png S5E1 Darington joins Blaze on the rock.png S5E1 We have to be careful.png S5E1 Blaze observing the snapping plants.png S5E1 Let's figure out where to slide.png S5E1 We can't slide this way.png S5E1 Snapping plants snapping and laughing.png S5E1 Darington "We'd better go a different way!".png S5E1 We can slide this way.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington ready to slide.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington start sliding.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington bounce into the wall.png S5E1 Rock ahead.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington get on the rock.png S5E1 AJ "Now let's keep going".png S5E1 Rock by more snapping plants.png S5E1 This way gets us there.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington prepare to slide again.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington slide again.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington sliding together.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington getting on the rock.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington atop the second rock.png S5E1 We have to get past the last plants.png S5E1 There's the way out.png S5E1 Not this way.png S5E1 Blaze "Better try a different way".png S5E1 Nor this way.png S5E1 Snapping plants snapping viciously.png S5E1 This is the correct way.png S5E1 Darington "Follow me, friends".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington slide for the last time.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington bounce off the wall.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington sliding and bouncing.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington slide toward the exit.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington make it out of the cave.png S5E1 AJ "We got through".png S5E1 Blaze "Nothing's gonna stop us".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington high tire again.png S5E1 Darington "To the treasure!".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington go on their way.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries